Pokeshipping Songfics
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: Songs and Songfics are unrelated! 1. "Bite My Tongue" by You Me At Six 2. "Ass Back Home" by Gym Class Heroes Misty is missing her boyfriend, Ash while hes away on his Pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

'Bite My Tongue' – You Me At Six

**Pokeshipping**

_I hate to break it to you but  
You're just a lonely star  
I try to bring you down but  
A level isn't good enough_

This was the first of a long line of arguments between the two of us. Misty had always been hot headed, egotistical, proud and stubborn. I was struggling to figure out how I'd survived all of these years. The girl drove me crazy and nowadays it seemed that all we ever did was scream in each other's faces. Now I'm no expert in relationships but I'm pretty sure that wasn't healthy.

"Just admit you're wrong and we can forget any of this ever happened." I swear the minute I said that I could feel the heat radiate from her! But I wasn't about back down, it wasn't often that this happened but today I knew it had and there was no way she was going to take this away from me- I was Mew-Damned right!

_You always do as you please  
So I'm going to follow suit_

In the past anytime I was wrong she would torment me to no end until I had admitted that I was wrong. But not tonight. No, tonight she pays for all those years. On Ho-Oh's life I swear I was right!

_And take a seat  
And watch you fall apart_

I looked as the tears began to fall, by now our faces were inches away from one another with her finger jabbing me in the chest. Nope the waterworks won't work; I will win even if it was only this once. The tears didn't seem to stop but my anger had taken hold and I was not going to lose, I was right, for Arceus's sake I was right!

_'Cause in the end  
What are you without me?_

The girl that had always been so independent had changed over the past two years that we'd dated. She was more reliant, on me, my career. I guess it was just strange for me, it was all new. This 'new Misty' caused a lot of arguments between the two of us like right now. It seemed as though she really would be nothing without me.

_I slow this down 'cause I know that you can't keep up_

At the minute my brain wasn't even registering what I was saying, I was just allowing all the words to flow. She seemed confused but quickly jumped back to defend herself.

_Oh maybe I, maybe I was wrong from the start_

Maybe this was a mistake. I should just leave. It's not like it's worth staying here anymore. All we ever do is argue. The only thing I can't understand is why she's the only person that can make me angry me like this! Every single thing I seem to do is never good enough! Plus she never she never evens listens to me! I went upstairs and pulled out my suitcase.

_I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something  
You've taken pride in becoming nothing_

The past couple of years she had basically given up her dreams. As if they were nothing. I looked back at the girl I loved and realise I don't even recognise the woman that she's become. The anger within me grows and I start shouting more words at the stranger currently taking the clothes I put into my suitcase out.

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_

Right now she's pulling my arm away so that we can 'talk'. Yeah right, we both know what that means.. She cups my chin and tries to get me to look her in the eyes but I can't seem to do it. I can't even bring myself to look at my own girlfriend! Now I know that's not healthy. I start grabbing as many clothes as I can and stuffing them into my suitcase.

_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me _

I honestly do want to hate this girl behind me, trying to talk some sense into me. But I just can't. If it weren't for her I would not be the current Pokémon Master! She pushed me hard to reach my goal. She taught me about type advantage. She deflated my ego so that I never got too cocky and assumed that I could handle anything.

_I'm married to the music  
For better or for worse  
You say that I'm privileged but  
My gift is my curse_

My dream only seems to have pushed us apart, making her more reliant on me. I can't handle the pressure she puts on me. It's as if I can only have one; my dream career or my dream girl. After all these years of hard work there's no way I'm just going to give it up.

_I can't recall the last time  
Someone asked me how I was  
Last I checked I was a fucking wreck  
I called for help and no one showed up  
I sit in the dirt_

_You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me_

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

I look at you and zip up my suitcase prepared to leave for good. I turn and she shuts the bedroom door in a last attempt to make me stay. I roll my eyes and walk over to the door, turning the door handle when I hear you shout. "It was_ Her _who's done this. Why am I not good enough Ash?"

_Just forget what you've learned  
Just forget what you've heard  
The truth just confirmed_

I've told you over and over again to ignore what the newspapers said. They always did assume too much. I start to get angry and push the door open violently pushing you to the floor. I should be ashamed, I should be mad at myself for practically pushing you to the floor with my hands- but I'm not.

_I can't bare the sight of you anymore._

I just look at you, crying on the floor, on your knees. I can't even look at you as I lug my suitcase down the stairs.

_You've become what I hate  
Sold yourself for a bit of fame  
Now that the wolves have closed the door  
You wanna drag me down some more  
Fuck you  
Fuck you_

I can't keep pretending like this isn't affecting me. Just last week I had to cancel an interview because of her paranoia. She's bringing me down and I just can't let you do that too all my hard work.__

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You run downstairs and into the living room slamming the door in my face. I can't help but sneak one last look. She's curled up on the couch in a fetal position. Crying. My angers finally died down and I can feel my heart start to break at the sounds of her heart felt sobs. On the coffee table next to her is the magazine that sparked this week's argument, on the cover a picture of me hugging my old friend Iris, the headlines "Pokémon Master's New Sweetheart?" written bold. I looked back over to the redhead still crying her eyes out and my hand automatically dropped my bags.

So maybe she isn't just someone who made me. I love her. I honestly do! With all my heart. Sure our relationship wasn't perfect. And it damn well wasn't healthy but I couldn't help it, my feet walked in her direction and my arms cradled her petite body. In an attempt to comfort her I planted a kiss on her forehead and felt her shuffle so that she was crying into my shoulder. Eventually the tears died down and everything became silent. I lifted her head and noted that she'd fallen asleep. I sighed and picked her into my arms. It wasn't hard for me to carry her up the stairs and place her courteously onto our bed, she was so light. I lied down so that I was staring directly at her. My face smiled, was it awful that I preferred her like this? I chuckled and felt her stir in her sleep. My fingers pushed her hair from her beautiful face and I swear that I saw her smile.

I know I was right; there was no doubt in my mind. I know that she's the reason that I've gotten so far in my career. I know that sometimes I'll have to make some sacrifices in my career for her. But most of all I know that I love her and our relationship will work out. The truth is I would never leave her, it's impossible. No matter how many times I get to that door with my packed suitcase. I could never pass onto the borderline of freedom, because that's not what I want.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed finally finding it safe enough to come from his hiding place and I felt my life was complete. All I wanted was on this bed. "I'll never leave you Mist." And with that I fell into a carefree sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ass Back Home'

**Pokeshipping**

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

It had been seven months since Misty had seen her raven haired boyfriend. The two had officially been dating four years- in counting. Unfortunately Ash, now twenty-three, had yet to complete his dream. The boy turned man had continued to travel but never failed to keep in contact with the redhead. Misty hated the fact that she had to stay home rather than travel with Ash, but she had her own commitments to the gym plus she would only become a distraction to her boyfriend. The quicker he achieved his dream the quicker he'd be home- with her. She couldn't wait 'till that well anticipated day. She kept herself busy at the gym just to ensure that her mind did not reel to that handsome twenty year old she had fished out of the Viridian Forest that fateful day.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close_

Finally her day was over, she found herself slumped on the couch watching reruns of Ash's old matches. The young boy jumped up and down, a look of utter joy contemplated his face. His disjointed black hair spiked in different directions. It had long been the days since Ash's 'hat hair' now his hair was smooth; after all he'd grown up a lot in the past couple of years, hence the two dating. Misty felt a need to be with her boyfriend again. She knew that it wouldn't be long now but that did little to comfort her needs.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

Misty left the comfort of the chair's arms and went to her wardrobe. Out she pulled on of Ash's red jumpers, the one he'd been obsessed with last year. She easily slid it on and found reassurance in the warmth of the knitting. Misty rolled the sleeves to her elbows and then grabbed something from off of the top shelf in the wardrobe- one of her prized possessions.

A Pokémon League hat; sure it was dirty and bruised but the hat held a significant importance to both Misty and her boyfriend. She placed it on her head and reminisced about the day that he had given it her- the day he had left...

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing_

Misty had always known that Ash wanted to be a Pokémon Master; it had been his dream since the day they met. Who was she to get in the way of that? But that didn't mean that Misty didn't miss that docile guy that once but a Caterpie against a Pigeotto. She smiled. Instead of moping around the house she realised she needed to do something productive to keep her mind off Ash.

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't know what city I'm in at_

Just before she was about to leave she heard the phones bothersome ring screech throughout her home. She bound over to the receiver and picked it up parking her bottom onto the uncomfortable stool in front of the screen. Within a matter of seconds the screen came on revealing a yellow face hugging the screen. A joyous laugh in the background told Misty exactly who was calling. Instantaneously her heart skipped a beat as her wide goofy smile took over her face.

"Ash!" Her voice was squeaky and high pitched, not at all like Misty had planned but she didn't care, Ash wouldn't care. The minute Ash pried Pikachu from the screen he smiled at the beauty that awaited him.

"Hey Beautiful." The woman he was talking to felt the heat rush to her cheeks the same way it did every time he called her that. She believed that he called her that because of her reaction, it gave him something to comment on later and make a few jokes out of. Truth was- Ash didn't joke about things like that.

Hours passed and finally Ash had to leave again but not before commenting on Misty's attire...

"So where were you going?"

"Just for a stroll."

"Dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with-" then Misty remembered exactly what she was wearing and once again her face became flustered that he'd caught her out.

"You know I don't mind. You look real sexy like that."Misty's cheeks burned red and she practically shouted down the receiver.

"Bye Ash!"

She turned off the screen but not before getting a glimpse of the mischievous smile occupying her boyfriends face. Just as she was about to put the receiver down she heard him say those three words.

"I love you." Misty's smile returned to that of simple and affectionate as she held the phone to her mouth.

"Love you too." And with that she placed the phone on down carefully.

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

Misty stared at the screen for a little while in hopes that it would switch itself back on and Ash would pop back onto that screen. She knew it was unlikely he said he had training and travelling to do. He'd call her at the next Pokémon Centre. There was no doubt in Misty's mind that he would call her. But she had no idea when he'd finally reach the next Pokémon Centre especially with Ash's map and directional skills, one thing that he had yet to mature out of.

Misty held tight to her stomach. She hated this part. Where she wished how much he could be there to hold her and kiss her. Where she would wish he would realize exactly what he did to her. Every time he called. Every time he had to go.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

Misty passed by the large map that she and Ash had bought that hung on the wall of the dining area. Bright red, blue, yellow, green, orange and purple markers marking Ash's different journeys, close to many of the markers were the rare photographs he'd taken along the way. They'd both agreed that this time they'd leave the map alone so right now she had absolutely no idea where Ash was.

"I have to get out!" The redhead muttered to no one in particular as she headed for the door, grabbing keys along the way.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

Misty looked under the doormat where there still sat the keys she'd left there just in case he ever came home early and she was not in. She knew it was a ridiculous notion especially when she had not long come off the phone with him. Yet it had become a ritual of sorts and that she had found it difficult to break from. She let out a sigh and began working down the blanketed streets.

_And you've been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
But you, you truly understand it_

She forgot that it was the middle of winter but the large overgrown jumper she wore sufficed. The hot tempered girl sat patiently on a park bench not bothering that the snow was soaking into the jumper. She revised all the times her sister had told her to leave them, how she'd told them how idiotic that is, how she could never leave Ash. And it was true, her sisters never understood. She sighed again.

"I guess they never will" She supposed.

_And the fact you stood beside me,  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it  
Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving_

It had been a while since the four sisters had spoken, Daisy had grown apart from them all and moved away to Unova whereas Lily and Violet had had a massive blow out fight and hadn't spoken since. Meanwhile Misty was sick of their chastising and had distanced herself. They couldn't understand why she needed Ash or how she could love him when he's hardly ever home. She'd ignored them for as long as she could but it had started to get to her. She wasn't about to leave Ash though- no matter how hard thing got.

_Cause you and I above all that  
Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it_

The redhead looked over to the chip shop across the street from where she was sat. That shop was where Ash had taken her on their very first date. Originally he had wanted to take her to the new expensive restaurant in Cerulean Centre but had failed to book reservations. The clumsy teen had imagined that they'd be able to walk straight in but Ash was met with a short man with a vile temper, rivalling Misty's own. That night Ash had apologised so many time that night. In present day she stifled a laugh at the memory. She'd been the one to suggest the chip shop, he'd been so gloomy because he thought he'd let her down. Misty had soon cheered him up when she began flicking chips at the brown eyed boy. A war had begun and soon the couple were running down the street at top speed, the male hunting the female in revenge. When he finally caught her he'd told he loved her. Right under the lit lamppost under the glossy night sky, a kiss was shared and the rest of the night was spent at Misty's on the couch watching scary movies, scaring both teens to their wits end.

This time the redhead did laugh. People passed by staring at the insanely mad woman laughing at herself whilst sitting on a snowy park bench on her own wearing a jumper far too big for her and a hat that looked like it belonged to a homeless person. She didn't care. She loved Ash. Ash loved her. The passersby did not matter.

_ I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

"Please Ash, just come home?" The frozen air did not give her the wish had asked for but instead it gave her a shiver dancing heatedly on her spine.

_No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Let's go_

Misty decided to leave the trust park bench to get some food. Chips, nevertheless. The hot food heated her mouth giving her some feeling back to her numb body. The man running the chip shop just smiled. She was here each week, after her phone call with Ash. He knew her well enough by now and sent her off with a free bottle of Coca Cola and a empty smile. A lot of girls in town had their eyes on him. He was pretty hot. But he didn't stand a chance against Ash in Misty's eyes. She let out a strangled huff and let her legs direct her journey.

_I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone_

A slight jingle shocked the redhead as she came back to her senses. She balanced her cone of chips in one hand and looked to see a text from Ash:

'Miss you!' She let a mile graced her face as she quickly text back:

'I know you do ;)' Looking around she noticed she was back on her street so she walked the little distance left to her home. There was no point in checking if the key was still there, it would be.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home._

Misty walked in, getting the biggest surprised of her life. No words were spoken as she jumped in the air squashing the arrangement of sunflowers (her favourite flower) in between her and the raven haired man in her home. He held her close. She wasn't bothered how long he was staying for, or where he was off to. She always knew he'd come back- eventually. She held him tight, preserving this memory for when the time would come, again, that she'd have to let him go.


End file.
